Music Class
by Gindokei
Summary: Future!Klaine - Kurt finds himself in one of Blaine's classes. Cuteness with children ensues. Fluff.


_**Music Class**_

* * *

"Mr. Anderson, who is that?"

Blaine expected the question as soon as Kurt walked into the classroom. Kurt never _skulked_ or _slunk_ into a room – he strode in, head held high, eyes cool and amused and chin proudly lifted. So naturally, he'd draw even young children's attention. He flashed an affectionate smile at his boyfriend as Kurt settled down on a chair and turned to his students.

"Kids, this is my friend Kurt. He makes clothes – that's really cool, right? Anyway, Kurt's just going to be with us for today. He won't disturb any of you, and you shouldn't bother him too much, okay?" Kurt was always a little awkward with children, and Blaine didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable in any way. He instructed the children to go over their notes and wandered over to Kurt, dropping a kiss on top of his head.

"Hey beautiful," he murmured softly, inhaling the unique fragrance that was completely Kurt. "Sorry about this. You said you needed a ride, so I figured this was the best solution."

"Don't worry about it, Blaine." Kurt's blue eyes were warm, if not a little hesitant. "I don't hate kids, after all. I just don't know what to do with them, you know? They're so small and just… yeah." Kurt shrugged, looking faintly embarrassed. Blaine had to fight the temptation to grin – his proud, confident boyfriend was nervous around children. Even after so many years of dating, Kurt never failed to surprise him or make him smile.

"Hey," Blaine spoke softly, sitting down next to Kurt and stroking the side of his face, "they won't bite. I promise. I've trained them well." Kurt grinned and shook his head.

"I'm sure," Kurt rolled his eyes, "but it's fine. You carry on, I've got a couple of magazines to keep me busy." And sure enough, Kurt lifted the flap of his messenger bag to reveal several popular fashion magazines. "Don't keep those little monsters waiting." And although Kurt's tone was light, Blaine detected a faint undertone of nervousness. He frowned and shrugged, leaning forward to capture Kurt's lips in a brief kiss.

"Hey now, you told them that I was just your friend," Kurt murmured against his mouth. Blaine smiled and moved away, shaking his head.

"These are young kids, Kurt. The idea of romantic relationships is weird for them. They'd have been all over me to explain everything, but they're so busy with their own work right now that they won't notice." Blaine grinned, but noted that Kurt's gaze looked a little sad.

"Hey. Does that bother you?" Blaine asked, placing a hand on Kurt's knee and squeezing reassuringly. "Because you know I have no problems telling them that you're my boyfriend."

"It doesn't bother me," Kurt responded, smiling faintly. "You're right. Best not to complicate things in their heads, right?" But that sad look in Kurt's eyes just wasn't going away, and it made Blaine's heart ache.

"I'll be back in a bit," Blaine finally said, standing up and smiling down at his boyfriend. "Enjoy your magazines, love."

"Mhm," Kurt replied, sounding distracted as he pulled out a magazine and began flipping through it in an absentminded sort of way. Blaine's frown deepened, but he was distracted by one of his students tugged at his shirt hem(and he thought they only did that in movies).

"Mr. Anderson? I don' get what we hafta do." The young girl looked to be on the verge of tears. Blaine crouched down next to her and stroked her hair comfortingly, a gentle smile on his face.

"Hey, Clara. Look at me." Clara sniffled and continued to avoid his eyes. "Don't worry about it, okay? I'm right here to help you. Otherwise, why would there be a teacher? So why don't you show me what you don't get, okay?" Clara's frown softened, and she finally looked Blaine in the eyes and gave him a tiny nod.

"Mr. Anderson? Why is Mr. Kurt sitting by himself over there?" Clara asked as they made their way over to her seat in the classroom. Most of the other students were bent over their stave lines, studiously copying out the F major scale, but a few others were casting curious glances at Kurt. Kurt, in turn, was pretending to skim through another magazine, but Blaine noticed that his eyes weren't really moving. As he guided Clara through the F major scale, Blaine suddenly got a very sneaky idea.

"Do you understand it now?" he asked Clara kindly as she finished drawing the last note in the scale. Clara bobbed her head, her dark pigtails bouncing.

"Yup! Thanks a lot, Mr. Anderson," she spoke happily. Blaine ruffled her hair gently.

"Don't mention it, Clara. But will you help _me_ out with something now?" Clara looked up, her bright brown eyes sparkling.

"Sure, Mr. Anderson!" she chirped. "But what do you need help with?" She looked bemused, as if she couldn't fathom a teacher needing help from a student. Blaine had to bite the inside of his cheek in order to stop from cooing over her. He'd been working with kids for a while now, but their adorableness never failed to delight him.

"Come with me, okay?" He took her hand and motioned for her to be quiet by placing a finger on his lips. Clara's face brightened and she mimicked him eagerly as they moved silently across the room – although not without drawing the attention of several other students.

Kurt had finally become fully engrossed in his magazines, and therefore didn't notice as Blaine and Clara approached him. It was only when Clara hopped up onto the seat next to him(under Blaine's whispered instructions) that Kurt responded – he flinched slightly, inhaling sharply and gazing at Clara in confusion.

"Hi Mr. Kurt!" Clara piped up, beaming. "What're you doing?"

The nervousness was back in Kurt's eyes, but Blaine swiftly moved over and seated himself on Kurt's other side to prevent any sort of escape. The entire class had forgotten about their work and was watching the three individuals eagerly. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders and leaned in to nuzzle at his neck. He heard muffled hisses from his students and grinned against Kurt's skin.

"Guys," Blaine spoke, lifting his head from Kurt's rapidly reddening neck, "I forgot to tell you that Kurt isn't just my friend. He's my boyfriend." He smiled warmly at the other man – Kurt's blush was beginning to creep up his neck and onto his face. Kurt wasn't usually fond of public displays of affection, but Blaine didn't hear any complaints from him now. Smiling widely, he leaned into Kurt's warmth as Clara began to ply his boyfriend with questions, asking him about what he was reading and "do you _really_ make clothes? Can you make clothes for me? I want a sparkly pink fairy dress!"

Not one of his students asked the question he'd been expecting – "but aren't you both boys?" And it warmed Blaine's heart like little else could. His kids were so sweet, accepting and nonjudgmental – he wished that the entire world could be like them, could see two men in love and just _accept_ it. No questions asked – they just moved on with their lives. And so Blaine watched his children get back to their work as Clara and Kurt continued to chat. He felt the tenseness in his boyfriend's muscles slowly melt away, until Kurt actually seemed _comfortable_.

When Clara's incessant chatter finally subsided and she hopped off the chair to continue her own work, Blaine lifted his head so that his lips were at Kurt's ear. "Hey," he breathed softly, "do you think you'll ever be comfortable with children?"

Kurt shrugged slightly, shifting a little and turning to face Blaine. "I… guess they're not so bad," he admitted grudgingly. "Clara at least seems like an absolute doll." Blaine grinned at the obvious sparkle in Kurt's eyes as he talked about what he and Clara had discussed.

"Well," Blaine finally spoke when Kurt paused to catch his breath, "I hope this isn't too soon," Kurt laughed, "but I really want a kid with you one day, Kurt." The other man's eyes widened in shock, and he swallowed noticeably. Blaine gazed steadily at Kurt, trying to convey his earnestness. He really wanted a family with this beautiful man – and he knew that Kurt would be an amazing father. He'd keep their child(or children) in line, evening out the playing field because Blaine would spoil them rotten.

Kurt's eyes softened. "Yeah," he finally agreed quietly, "I'd like that too."


End file.
